


Heal me

by gillovnygirl



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnygirl/pseuds/gillovnygirl
Summary: Let's just say that it was a fall that... came in handy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Gillian telling us about her fractured foot inspired me to write this.  
> Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you xx

She was in her office, sitting at her desk by the window taking care of the paperwork to one of the new charities she had just joined in. It wasn’t raining. It was actually very sunny in London this Sunday morning and not cold at all. Spring had finally come to stay or so she’d thought.

Meanwhile, Piper was extremely busy in her bedroom. She had to turn in two paintings and her deadline was today. On top of that, she was flying to Vancouver in the afternoon to spend some time with her dad.The boys were still asleep being it a Saturday morning. They had just got back to school from Easter break but were already complaining about the amount of homework and the teachers.

After nearly two hours of working non-stop, as usual, she turned her laptop off and decided to go wake up her sons. She wanted to spend the day with them. They were staying with her the whole weekend but Mark would pick them up at school Monday and they would stay at his house for the week. Her ex-partner and she were on good terms, as they had to be for the sake of their kids, but co-parenting is never easy. Sometimes when she had a week off she wanted to be with them but couldn’t cause they were supposed to be with their dad.

“Come on, champ. It’s time to wake up.” She said as she opened the blinds of Felix’s bedroom.

“Ughhh. No, mom. I don’t want to.” He hid his head under the bed sheets due to the sun that was coming through the window.  
Gillian sat on the edge of the bed. “Oh OK. So you don’t want to go to the park with me and your brother? Maybe even get some ice-cream?” She asked knowing that his mood would change in a second.

“Make it ice-cream and a burger and we have a deal.” Felix said grinning mischievously. He got up and rubbed his eyes, clearly still sleepy.

“I’ll think about it... if you’re a good boy.” She got up and kissed his crown before leaving him to get ready.

 

It was just a little under 20 degrees so she put on a t-shirt and took a sweater with her and made the boys do the same. She asked Piper if she wanted to join them but already knew what her answer would be. She was really sorry but she couldn’t go. She had to finish her paintings and pack. The boys went to the garden to get Nelson and put him on a leash before heading out with their mom.

They walked to the park since it was relatively close their home and stopped on the way to get some snacks for the boys and a coffee for Gillian. She had already had one this morning but it seemed to not having had any effect on her.

As soon as they got to their location the boys went to play on the slide, completely forgetting about their mom and their dog. She sat on the bench watching them and smiled to herself thinking that even though her boys were growing so fast every day they still were her little babies who loved coming to the park and do all the things kids did. After a while, Nelson started to become impatient, clearly needing to exercise, so she decided to walk him without ever taking her eyes off them.

Everything was going really well until Nelson saw another Frenchie playing with a squeaky toy, which made Gillian’s dog lose it. He started running towards the other dog and, as he still was on a leash, he dragged Gillian along with him. The change on Nelson’s walking caught her off guard what made her trip over the leash and fall. She yelled when her body hit the ground. The boys immediately ran to her to see if she was OK.

She wasn’t.

She tried to get up but she couldn’t stand on her left foot. It hurt too much. She thought it might be broken but only a doctor could tell.

“I’ll call Piper from mom’s phone. You go get Nelson.” Said the older one. Even with all the pain, she was feeling she managed a small smile. Oscar was being so responsible. He was really growing to be an amazing young man.

 

///

“Ok mom, stay there and don’t try to get up. Remember what the doctor said! I’m gonna make you something for lunch.” Piper said covering her mother, who was laying on the couch, with a blanket.

“That’s not necessary, Piper. I’ll eat something later. You have a plane to catch, remember?” She actually didn’t know how she would take care of the boys, the house and even herself in her condition but she didn’t want to admit it to her daughter. She had made plans long ago with her dad, who she hadn’t seen in 6 months and Gillian didn’t want to ruin them for her.

“Mom, I’m not going. You need me here.” She really missed her dad but her mom would always come first. Over the years they had built an amazing mother and daughter relationship. She would do anything to see her mom happy.

“No way! I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll even call Erin to come help me if necessary. You go and have fun with your dad.” Piper nodded knowing that it wasn’t worth it to fight her mom. She kissed her on the cheek and mouthed ‘rest’ before heading to the kitchen to prepare her something to eat before leaving for Canada.

As she was heating up soup she realized whom she could ask to come take care of Gillian. She reached for her phone that was in her back pocket and typed the familiar number that his was. After ringing twice he picked up.

“David? Um...how busy are you this week?”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the call ended he went to get his suitcase and started choosing the clothes he’d bring with him. He packed not only clothes for himself but also for her. He knew how much she loved sleeping in his old t-shirts. _‘They’re big and comfortable and they smell like the person I love._ ’, she’d once told him. He loved it too, not just because she looked adorable but because she looked _his_.

After looking up the time of the next flight to London, which would be in two hours, he dropped off Brick at the dog-sitter. He knew that he’d love to reunite with his buddy Nelson but it wasn't the right moment for it. He texted his kids letting them know he wouldn’t be in the city for at least a week and why.

Back in Gillian’s home everything was calm. Piper had made lunch for her mom and her brothers before leaving and the boys were behaving incredibly well not to upset their mother. She spent the afternoon on the couch watching one of her favourite classics and sleeping. When she woke up it was already 8 pm and she got scared for a second when she didn’t hear any noise in the house. The boys were usually extra loud on the weekends while playing video games or football outside.

Gillian got up and hopped to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and picked the ingredients she needed then sat down in front of the counter and started to prepare a salad. After a while, the boys joined her in the kitchen and helped her setting up the table and finishing up dinner.

\\\\\

She woke up to an arm around her waist and a head resting on her pillow. She froze for a moment but then she realized who it was and smiled to herself, forgetting the pain she was feeling at the moment since she hadn't taken her painkillers yet. She wouldn't move until he did too. She was more than content to being held by him.

“Good morning" 15 minutes later he was awake. His voice was always so husky in the morning and just by hearing it she got goosebumps all over her skin.

She turned on his side. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"Piper called me. So a fractured ankle huh? Show me. " Piper hadn't told him the whole story over the phone or maybe she did and he just hadn't paid attention. It was just a little over 8 am when she had called therefore he was still sleepy. Gillian sat up and threw off the covers for him to see her foot.

 "It looks serious, Gillian. How did you do that?" He asked when he saw her boot.

"Oh, you don't know? It was your dog's fault. He was on a leash and started to run like crazy after some dog or whatever and I was dragged along. I bet you can guess what happened next.” She looked at Nelson who was laying on her bedroom carpet with a look of guilt on his face as if he knew they were talking about him.

David chuckled slightly. “Come here boy, come here." Nelson wiggled his tail before jumping on his lap. "I heard you've been a bad dog. Dad is disappointed at you." He said but nonetheless caressed him. _‘Dad’_ Gillian thought to herself and smiled. She could tell the dog had missed him since he was licking every skin he could reach. Not that she could blame him. David tasted um..delicious.

He let Nelson out of his lap and got up. He stripped down to his boxers and then put on his gray sweatpants and his kale T-shirt. She found herself licking her lips as she watched him changing his clothes. It had been just a little over a month since she’d last seen him naked but this was different. He was naked in her bedroom after having shared a bed with her for the night. It felt like _before._

“So...what are you doing today?” He put his hands on his hips and looked at her waiting for her to call the shots.

“For now le'ts just wake up the kids and have breakfast.” She said while trying to get up. When he realized she couldn’t stand on her hurt foot, he quickly got to her side and helped her up.

They went into Felix bedroom and Gillian wasn’t surprised when she found Oscar sleeping in there too. Even though they had separate bedrooms they stayed together some nights so that they could still have fun after mom had sent them to bed. David sat on the edge of Felix’s bed and Gillian in a chair in front of him.

“Hey little men, it’s morning.” He stroked the boys’ cheeks in order to wake them up. They shifted on the bed but still didn’t open their eyes so David carefully pulled the covers down. “Good morning”. He smiled down at them.

“David!” They exclaimed in unison and quickly sat up to hug him. They had their little arms around David’s neck and their heads were resting on his chest.

“You’re really here! I’ve missed you” Oscar had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. David hadn’t been to their house since August.

“I’ve missed you too. And Piper and mom did too!” Felix looked up at David to make sure he knew he was being sincere and then held him tighter.

He kissed their crowns and smiled to himself remembering all the great moments they had spent together. “I’ve missed you too. You have no idea how much.” He turned to Gillian and locked eyes with her. She felt a single tear falling down her cheek but rapidly wiped it away. She had been watching their interaction and she found it adorable and kind of heartbreaking too. Her sons looked up to him and he had always treated them as if they were his own but because of her, they hadn’t seen each other in quite some time. That was one of the many things she regretted  in the last 8 months. Just because her and David weren't dating anymore it didn't mean that her kids had to stop seeing him too. 

 

David prepared the tea and poached the eggs and Oscar toasted the bread while Felix fed Nelson and Gillian sat at the kitchen table helplessly. Over breakfast, the little boys told David all about their adventures in Costa Rica and how boring it was to be back at school. David talked about Miller and West, whom they loved spending time with, and showed them some pictures from his American Tour.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They ordered Chinese for lunch, played video games for most of the afternoon and then David helped them both with their homework while Gillian napped, the painkillers having started to kick in.

“I’m going to shower. There’s that strawberry ice-cream you like in the freezer if you want to have some.” She said when they finished doing the dishes.The boys had an early night since they had school on the next day, leaving David and Gillian alone.

“Oh, so you do like it?” David always got them that ice-cream flavour from that particular brand but she liked the chocolate one better so she started telling him she didn’t like the strawberry one just to have her way. He knew about her little game all along but he pretended he did not. 

“Shut up.” She smirked and kissed his cheek before starting to hump to the bathroom.

“Um Gilly, do you need any help showering?” At first, she thought he was making a sexual innuendo and immediately felt excited but then remember her condition and realized why he’d asked.

“No, it’s OK. Don’t worry.” She gave him a smile and disappeared into the hallway.

10 minutes later he decided to go check on her. He found her sitting on the toilet seat, naked and looking at the bathtub. She was beautiful, as ever, but she was also thinner what he knew it wasn't a good thing. She always lost weight when she was depressed or under a lot of stress. She pouted.

She looked at him and pouted. “I can’t bring myself to get in the bathtub. I’m scared of falling down and hurting myself even more.” She looked down in shame.

He stepped closer to her and tucked his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. “ It’s OK. I’ll help you out. That’s what I’m here for, right?” He kissed her forehead and she nodded. He filled the tub guessing that a bath would go better than a shower. It would help her muscles to relax. “Come on.” He gave his hand to her and helped her laying on her back. He squirted some shower gel onto the sponge and began to wash her. She immediately relaxed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the moment. 

She missed him. She really did.


End file.
